Find the product of the nonreal roots of $x^4-4x^3+6x^2-4x=2005.$
We recognize part of the expansion of $(x-1)^4$ on the left-hand side. Adding $1$ to both sides, we have \[x^4-4x^3+6x^2-4x+1=2006,\]which means $(x-1)^4 = 2006.$ Therefore, \[x-1 = \sqrt[4]{2006}, i\sqrt[4]{2006}, -\sqrt[4]{2006}, -i\sqrt[4]{2006}.\]Since we want the nonreal roots, we only consider the roots \[ x = 1 \pm i\sqrt[4]{2006}.\]The product of these roots is \[P = (1 + i\sqrt[4]{2006})(1 - i\sqrt[4]{2006}) = \boxed{1 +\sqrt{2006}}.\]